


Strife’ Bakery Dress-up Day

by KageyamaSh



Series: The weather twin [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Aerith the fashion designer, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fusion World, Genesis is so whipped, Humor, M/M, Sweet and Fluff, The return of Miss Claudia, Weather Twins, cross dressing, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamaSh/pseuds/KageyamaSh
Summary: Welcome to Strife Bakery. We hold a Dress-Up day once in three months. Seats will be ready for you to enjoy eating at the bakery. And we have pretty waitresses to entertain your order.





	

Zack is lounging on the couch inside his lover’s office. Currently, the three higher-ups are having a meeting on the next assignment from the Academia. Speaking of assignment, Zack will be the first to ask to join. However, he thinks he is gonna back out from this one due to extreme night activity last night.

“How come he still has the energy to move? Not that I complaint, but……” Zack suddenly blush and bite his lips at his admission.

Palming his redden face and rolling on the couch like a child, Zack whines when his back protest the movement. He still able to feels the strong grip on his waist from last night when Angeal mercilessly pounded into him.

Shaking his head, Zack clears the flashback and try to think of something to kill this time for the rest of the day. Humming slowly and thinking very deep, a thought suddenly come to his mind. Grinning by himself, Zack quickly stands up before his spine protest again with the sudden movement.

“I’m gonna make him sleep on the couch tonight.”

But since when did he ever success in refusing his lover touch. Ignoring the author’s comment, Zack exits the office, exits the building and marches toward his destination. Trying to think of what he is going to do when he reaches the place.

 ===========================================================================================

Tifa slowly walks down the street while carrying two bags of groceries from the Mall. Aerith had called her last night to ask her for a favor. She was more than willing to help out ever since the bakery began its operation.

She could not wait to see what surprise Aerith will bring them today. Consume with the sudden excitement, Tifa increases her pace on the way to Strife’s Bakery. The incident of her rescues still fresh in her mind until today.

“Tifa!” Someone is calling out for her across the street.

Tifa beams when she recognizes who is that. She waves back and cross the street after making sure the road is safe. Aerith is wearing something white and red today while she is carrying five shopping bags with her. Looking at the brand on the bag, Tifa knows that Aerith has come out with a new idea for the outfit today.

Who did not know who Aerith Gainsborough is? From a girl who sold flower below at the Slum, today, Aerith is one of the famous fashion designers creates seasonal dress and gown special for women. Her products can be seen everywhere, even a few pages in the SOLDIER magazine has her design post in it.

One of the articles was an interview between Aerith and a journalist where they want to know where she got the inspiration to become a fashion designer. Aerith smiles and told the journalist how the inspiration came to her without mentioning the incident and mainly who inspired her so much she can bring out amazing idea in fashion world.

_“The way she moved to protect us, I saw a beauty that could not be found from those graces and elegant way a woman possess. The way she fought while dress in a gown inspired me to try my luck in fashion designing. And it work out perfectly until today. Thanks to her, I have my success I never knew I would have today.”_

The journalist had tried to ask for the identity of the mysterious girl who inspired Aerith so much.

 _“That is for me to know and no one is going to find out.”_ Aerith smiles playfully with her answer.

“Can’t wait, I see.” Tifa smirks at the other girl.

“Have I never?” Aerith smiles gleefully.

Tifa sweat drops but decides to let it slide. Secretly, she also has been looking forward to what will happen today at the Strife’s Bakery. What so special about today anyway? Both Tifa and Aerith giggle at the author’s question.

“It’s the Strife’s Bakery Dress-up day!”

 ===============================================================================================

The door at the back of the bakery open and two voices called out.

“Good morning!”

Cloud and Lightning who are so engrossed in making breads and cakes froze at one of the voice. Only one word comes up in their mind.

‘Shit!’

“Oh! Good morning, Tifa! Morning, Aerith! Your dress is so cute!” Serah squeals when she approaches the taller girls.

“Thank you. But yours are cuter than this.” Aerith shows her the bags she carries with her.

“Oh my god, is it today?” Realization dawns into her mind.

“Uh huh. Now, clean up! We are going to dress you up today!” Aerith slams the door behind her.

Both Cloud and Lightning jump at the sound and frozen on the spot. Aerith clears her throat and smile sweetly while going closer to the male twin.

“Cloud, I got new dress for you today!” Without waiting for his response, Aerith drags the older twin off toward upstairs.

Everything was silence at the lower floor before someone screams at the upper floor. Lightning cringed at the sound of her brother and trembles slightly. Serah feels sorry to her brother, but where is the fun when everything involve with Aerith and dress, and well, Cloud.

“Come, Sis, we have to change before we open the bakery.”

“Huh? Wait, no! Serah! Tifa, help!” But her plead was cut off when the door to the changing room close.

Another similar scream come out from the room make Tifa flinches a little. Who would have thought that the fearless Strife twin would have something scare the life out of them? Tifa giggles and decide to change as well. She wonders what Aerith has prepare for them today?

 

 

After a ten minutes’ walk, the sight of ‘Strife’s Bakery’ come into his view. Zack picks up his pace and approaches the bakery. However something is not quite right about the bakery today. Many people are crowding at the front door of the bakery and most of them are……

“Man. Heh, so predictable.” Someone huff beside Zack while standing there looking at the bakery.

“Who can blame them when today is the day?” Another baritone said beside the blond who make the comment just now.

“That is why we are here today, no? Have to look after them from those grabby old men.” Another blond, taller and buff this time, punching his fists together said.

“You are a SOLDIER right? Did they ask you to come today?” The baritone in the red cape said.

“Uh, no! But I know one guy in there. What’s going on inside there? Something happen?” Zack asked.

“Zack? What a surprise?” Aerith suddenly come out from the bakery.

“Aerith! How are you, milady?” Zack kisses her back hand.

“I’m fine. No, I’m wonderful.” Aerith giggles at the gesture.

“Hm? Who are them?” Zack mentions to the three tough looking guys (Two actually, my dear Zachary)

“Ah, I see you meet after all. Zack, this is Cid Highwind, pilot of Shera. Vincent Valentine, a mercenary, though he works as informant today, and finally Snow Villiers, the leader of Nora. Guys, this is Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class.”

“SOLDIER? You mean you work under General Sephiroth? Man, this is one big people alright? Good to meet you man.” Snow holds out his fist.

“Says who now, big guy? Nora has their name in the SOLDIER now you know. Intercepting migration train really a big deal you see.” Zack grins and fist bump with the taller blond.

“Aerith? Can you help the counter? Tifa is busy with the shelving; I have to serve the drink… Oh, hi! Snow, you come!” Serah appears at the door.

Snow could not move when he takes in the view in front of him. His Serah is wearing a small dress, a strapless dress with double layered skirt. Pair of fairy wings flutter at her back. Cid and Zack were very amused at Snow reaction and decide to tease him.

“Yer goin ta make the street flood with yer drool if yer not closing da mouth.” Cid smirks causing Vincent to hide his smile behind his cowl.

Without thinking much, Snow moves toward his girlfriend while trying to cover her up in his coat, glaring dagger at the customers who try to snap a picture before someone close the phone off.

“No picture taking allowed even outside the bakery.” Vincent said.

“W-What’s the big deal? She’s not gonna lose any meat if we just take one!” Some of the customers agreed.

“We have made the rules very clear that no one is going to take a picture especially today.”

“So what? We have our freedom to do what we want. Not even the SOLDIER has their right to stop us.”

“What if the SOLDIER agreed with them on the rule?” Zack approached the stubborn male customer.

“What do you know about…? Wait, is that…” the customer points at the sword hang behind Zack.

“Oh, this? SOLDIER special forged sword. Do you want to try?” Zack grips the handle.

“You- you are bluffing. Today is the Dress-up day. You must be one of them. Heh heh…” The customer laughs slowly.

“But you know very well only authorized SOLDIER can bring their weapon in the public right?” Zack grins again.

With that, those who protested quickly run away scared by the presence of the real SOLDIER. The remaining customers some keep quiet while some (mostly girls) stare at him dreamily.

“If I know this is much easier with you here, I should have called you since the beginning.” Aerith kisses his cheek.

“You never knew right?” Zack smiles at her.

“I guess I have to remind Angeal to reward you then.” Aerith giggles at the way her friend blushes at the mention of his lover.

“Just tell him to sleep on the couch tonight.” Zack huffs, but realized his mistake.

“Rough night, was it?” Aerith giggles again with Serah joining in.

“Yer better return inside, Cla-udia is coming out making a fuss later.” Cid plucks down the cigarette.

“No smoking around the bakery, Cid.” Vincent calmly said.

“Tsk, anything you say, sweet heart.” Cid put the cigarette back behind his ear.

Follow behind the strawberry blond, except for Cid and Vincent, the rest go inside the bakery. The bakery somehow has turn into a small café where the customers are provided with seat. He saw another buxom fairy is serving a table.

“Tifa, table seven is ready.” Lightning put two trays full of cakes and drinks at the counter.

“Coming! Aerith, you gotta help me out. We won’t able to serve them if no one helps me. Oh, hi Snow! Serah, take the coat off! It will slow you down.”

Without any more talking, Aerith and Serah move to continue their work. Zack observes around after he sat down near the counter. From what he saw, today is most likely an event the bakery hold once for a while. He also notices that the owner of Seventh Heaven has the same outfit as the youngest Strife-Farron.

Instead of the twinkling anklet, Tifa has two purple cloths hanging down along her arm. Her purple dress barely hide her assets very well, thus that explain the strap tied behind her neck to support the dress. Aerith is wearing another set of fairy dress. Her dress strap on her left shoulder and she has a simple circlet around her head. All of them have the same wings like Serah.

“Serah, order for table 3.”

Lightning is a rare sight with the fairy costume. _‘I wonder how Esthiem will react if he saw her in that get-up.’_ Zack mused. Too bad no photo snapping. _Damn_. The older Strife-Farron is wearing a deep orange with a light purple rose at the front of her chest. The wavy pattern can be seen under the leaf like dress.

 _She looks more like a queen for me compare to fairy._ Zack was deep in his amusement without realize another fairy appear in front of him.

“What the heck is he doing here!?” Cloud was alarmed when he saw Zack inside the café.

“Why? He is just another customer.” Aerith smiles innocently.

“Miss Claudia?” Cloud freezes at the name.

“Did you know her, Zack?”

“I’m not sure, but… it is really you! How long had it been? Two years? No, I think the last time we met… When was it? Hmm…… Maybe I should ask Sephiroth.” Zack is thinking very hard right now.

“Why this related to the General?” Aerith asked.

“Well, if my memory served me right, there was an accident involved both Miss Claudia and Sephiroth that time. Someone tried to blame Sephiroth about some girl at the Honey Bee…… And then, Miss Claudia here stood up for him, after that we become acquaintance together with Sephiroth.” Zack is still not sure why he found Miss Claudia so familiar.

Serah tries very hard to not burst out laughing while Cloud is red face and relief at the same time. He clears his throat to regain his composure. It is a relief that Zack does not recognize him in this hideous (Sorry Aerith) outfit, or else he will never live another day if Zack find out.

Cloud is wearing a mini dress with fitting skirt showing off his waist. The dress reaches just below his crotch. He is pulling at the hem right now. Black legging with silver swirls decorates in the pattern of flora. A big bow with a big sapphire hangs in front of his chest to hide the fact he is a male. His wings hang down instead of perk up like the others. He has put on the same wig he used before when he and Aerith went to save Tifa.

“By the way, where is Spiky? Didn’t see him anywhere?” Zack looks around try to look for the Chocobo head.

“He is right in……” Serah nearly drops the bomb.

“He is, uh, he is umm, on delivery, yeah, he, uh, will not be back before evening.” Cloud lied.

“Well, if you say so.” Zack sigh a bit disappointed with his friend nowhere to be found.

“Why don’t you order something since you have come in? It is in the house.” Aerith suggested. Cloud glares at the girl.

“Really? Then I……” Before Zack can make his order, the ringing of PHS interrupt them.

Fishing out his phone, Zack grins widely when he saw the caller ID. Mouthing ‘Hang on’ to the waitress/waiter, Zack connects the calling.

“Hello, my dear.” Zack teased.

//As happy as I love to hear you call me that, where are you right now, puppy? // Angeal sound’s laced with worry makes Zack feels guilty instantly.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you before I left. But… are you by yourself?”

//Professor Estheim’s with us. // Angeal was confused with the inquiry.

“Great, why don’t you all come to the bakery? They have something going on here.”

“No! Zac-” Aerith cups her hands on Cloud to silent him.

//Sure, we’ll see you there. Be good, puppy. //

“Okay, love you.” The call ends.

Cloud has a very pale right now after the invitation Zack made with his mentor. The last thing he wants now is to save his dignity by not letting the general aka his – crush, idol, wet dream; you name it- to see him in the fairy outfit. The smile on Aerith face could not be more widen than she could manage. The hands on Cloud shoulders suddenly feels heavy and paralyzing.

“So, what would be your order?” Aerith asked.

“Ah, yes! Can it wait until the others come? I would like to wait for them.”

“Sure, we will be here if you need us.” Aerith then drags the flabbergasted she-Cloud away.

“What the hell is that, Aerith?” Cloud hisses.

“What? Don’t you want to meet your hero?” Aerith feints her innocence.

“I-no, I mean, yes, no! Aerith!” Cloud groans.

“What?” Aerith imitates him.

“In case you forgot, I’m wearing a dress right now! Gaia helps me if one of them recognizes me.”

“Oh, Cloud, relax! I know what I’m doing, they won’t I can assure you. Unless, you want someone to take it off from you to know what is under these.” Aerith straighten the outfit on Cloud.

“W-what? That’s not! Aerith!” Aerith almost laugh hysterically at the way Cloud stammers while blushed in a lovely cherry red.

“Alright, calm down. Deep breathe.” Cloud huffs and folds his arms.

“Aerith…”

“Cloud, I’m not trying to humiliate you in this thing. You know this is my way to thank you for saving us, saving me when the Crisis happened.”

“Yeah, by blackmailing me into wearing these once every three months? It hardly known as your appreciation you know.” Cloud rolls his eyes.

“Hehehe, but, if not because of me, you will never encountered your hero before, don’t you? Beside, maybe it’s time for you to tell him the truth. I’m sure Sephiroth will be very delighted that the girl who stood up for him is the same person.” Aerith smiles at the blond.

“You really know how to make the day.” Cloud sighs.

“I know right?” Aerith giggles again.

“But, if things not happen to its favor, I’m going to blame and hate you.”

“Don’t worry. It won’t”

 =================================================================================================

The presence of the three Elite and the head director of Academia had caused uproar at the Stife’s Bakery. Cloud was overcome with a small headache with the squeals at the sudden increased in the number of female customers.

“Wow, never know they still have their popularity even after they toned down the SOLDIER advertising.” Tifa whistles at the chaos.

“Poor Cid and Vincent have to restraint those on the outside.” Serah sniffs.

“I heard yer, missy. Be glad this bakery still stands on its feed.”

“Mr. Villier has to ask for backup from Nora to settle down the commotion.” Vincent sips on the tea.

“If only Mr. Fair did not invite you come in the last minutes, we might still have enough stock to sell today.” Lightning rubs her forehead and sighs.

The new arrivals smile –except Sephiroth- awkwardly while Zack scratches the back of his head. Most of the male customers were forced to leave when the bakery become crowded with female customers. Cloud sighs heavily when they nearly knock down the shelf just to be near the General and the others.

Some even voice out their request to become a waitress for the day only to be declined when Lightning glares murderously at them. Cloud wished he was in his original form to act as the owner of the bakery.

“Where is Cloud?” Straight to the point, as expect for the General.

Angeal only shakes his head while Genesis snorts at the obvious concern. Zack beams when the General initialize the conversation. Only Hope is the one who looks between Lightning and Claudia to and back repeated.

“He is on delivery. Won’t be back until evening.” Cloud lied again while serve the cakes and some chips to back up the lacks of food.

“I see. I was surprise to be able to meet you again, Miss Claudia.” Sephiroth smiles a little at the cross-dressed Cloud.

“M-me either, Se- General Sephiroth.” Cloud squeaks.

“It’s been 18 months since we last met. You look just the same as that night.”

“Y-you look even better than last time, I mean, you did look very handsome. Ah, no, y-you are still q-quite good looking, even now…” Cloud was in deep red. The giggles behind him did not help him at all in the situation.

“Thank you. It’s an honor for someone like you to give the compliment.” Sephiroth said while picks up his cup.

“No, I’m… not that… umm…”

“Hmm? Not what?”

“I’m…… not actually…… who you think I am……” Cloud trails off.

“I know.” Cloud and Aerith snaps their head to look at the general.

“Y-you, you do?” Cloud asked, his palm become sweaty.

“I, as well, do not appear as great as what they say about me. I have flaw and I am not what you think I appear to be.” Both Genesis and Angeal share the sentiment as well.

“I see…” Phew, for a second he thought Sephiroth _knew_.

“Is there a special occasion today? You all dress in, well, very nice dress.” Angeal asked.

“It was Aerith idea to hold a Dress-up Day quarterly. She will choose the theme and we will wear it to serve the customers. Consider it as product promotion as well.” Serah explains.

“Miss Gainsborough no doubt out did herself in this piece of art. Praise the Goddess for bringing the beauty to this world.” Genesis praised.

“You are so sweet, Mr. Rhapsodos. However, my design also suit for some men to wear.” Aerith giggles when she spots Cloud stiffen.

“……That…… is very interesting. Did you mean…… that we, the man will look pretty as well… in those outfit?” Genesis was dumbstruck.

“Oh no, not every _man_ can, Mr. Rhapsodos.”

“Then please enlighten me, how exactly a dress can make a man pretty?”

“You misunderstood my word, Mr. Rhapsodos. _My_ design is specified in woman garments. Man who has _woman_ physical characteristics is more than enough to become pretty with the help of my dress.” Aerith smiles gleefully.

“I-I understand, t-thank you very much, Miss Gainsborough.” Genesis suddenly felt very scared.

“No problem. I took request from customers as well when some of the cuttings need to be altered, especially, when the customer is a _man_. If you like, I may do a piece special for your measurement.”

“I quite like my own outfit, thank you very much.”

“Aerith, you are making them uncomfortable.” Cloud interjects her before she scared the others.

“If Cloud is here, I’m sure he will be wearing one of this outfits serving around.” Zack takes a small bite of his cakes without realizing he had hit the spot.

“No way, I am not going to wear this ridiculous dress!” Cloud suddenly squeaks surprise them.

Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth are confused with the outburst while everything make sense to Hope who has been observe the whole situation from the start.

“I, uh, I, he, well, I’m sure this will not look very good on him, right? I mean he is a man and he is-”

“He is?”

“……”

“??”

“Alright, guys, give her some space. She might be feels bad for Cloud when you guys talk about him when he is _not_ here.” Hope said.

“Who knows?” Aerith give a knowing smile at the observant professor.

“We will close early today; we have completely sold out our cakes and bread. C-Claudia, I think it best for you to take off now, or you might miss your train.”

“O-oh yes, right! I guess I will be going then.”

“Hold on, before you go, here, take this.” Sephiroth holds out a folded piece of paper.

“What is it?” Cloud reluctantly takes the paper.

“You will know when you see it, no, read it when you on your way back.” Sephiroth close the small hand which has took the paper from him.

“O-okay… Se-see you then.”

“Be careful on the way home.”

“I will thanks.” Cloud quickly rushes to the back and grabs the bag where his clothes fold neatly inside.

“Seph.”

“Yes?”

“I thought you had told me you have forgotten about her after she disappeared for almost 2 years. And just now you look as if you have fall in love with her once again within the hours we gather here. How about Cloud? What are you going to do about Spiky?” Zack asked.

“Zack, I’m not discussing my private life in the open.”

“But, Cloud is-”

“Puppy, you will argue after we return to the base, okay? Now, sit and finish your cake.” Angeal tries to calm his furious lover.

Bit by bit, the customers began to leave the bakery since they don’t have anything for them to order to sit inside the bakery to look at the famous Elite SOLDIER. Somewhere in the middle, both Cid and Vincent left as well.

 

======================================================================================================= 

 

Around 4 and a half in the evening, Cloud decides it’s time for him to return to the bakery. Pushing his bike far enough before he starts the engine and slowly make it back to the bakery. Getting off his bike, Cloud takes a deep breath before approach the entrance.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome back, Cloud!” The girls reply.

“Spiky! Welcome back!” Zack bounces from his seat and jumps on the entering male.

“Zack, you are heavy! You really should go on diet.”

“I blame on the delicious cake you make. Now, how is your delivery, I heard they said your clients are a bit picky.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. I’m glad I manage to return early, since the cakes have sold out now.”

“How did you know the bakery has run out of cake?” Genesis was curious again.

“I got an update from Light. She also informed me that due to a group of unexpected customers, the bakery almost overrun by the fans of yours.”

Hope was surprise with the change in the attitude and the way he talks without stammers. He turns toward Aerith and look at her. Aerith somehow understand the unspoken question and give a shrug as her answer.

“Man, I didn’t know that both you and Miss Claudia are friends.” Zack said.

“Come again?” Cloud asked.

“Miss Claudia, one of the waitresses serves the bakery café today. Sephiroth was seen very happy to meet her again.”

“I hardly seen happy, Zack.” Sephiroth retorts.

“Yeah, all you did was praise her and sweet talking with her. Even you gave her something I’m sure it is your contact information.” Zack is throwing a tantrum.

“Zack, I don’t mind.”

“I do mind. You are my friend! I want to look out for you.”

“Zack, please-”

“I don’t want him to play with your feel-”

“Zack!”

“Puppy, that’s enough!” Angeal raise his voice.

Zack suddenly curls behind Cloud at the tone. He is wearing an expression close to a kicked puppy and pout. The situation suddenly becomes very awkward. Sephiroth is the one who break the silence.

“Zack, I apologize-”

“You should.”

“-I still don’t know how to take in these. Everything was happen so fast, but I can promise I will sort out everything which will not upset anyone.”

“……”

“Zack, I don’t mind, I really mean it. Calm down, okay?” Cloud slowly pets the head of the First.

Everyone is amused by the scene. A fearless First class SOLDIER is being comfort by a mere citizen – an ex-mercenary mind you- who is shorter than him.

“You sure?” Cloud nods to confirm.

Zack sighs, but he smiles immediately as if nothing happen just minutes ago. Another PHS ring surprises everyone. Genesis sheepishly fish out his PHS and look at the incoming message. He suddenly pale at the content.

“Oh, shit!” He quickly stands up almost knocking over the teapot before storms toward the entrance.

He pause when he almost exit the bakery, yet he turns around and back inside. He looks around in panic before he found what he is looking for. Genesis approaches the cakes counter and point at the red cake with the label ‘Bloody Fang’ at the card.

“Give me the rest! Hurry!” He takes out his chips and hand it to Lightning.

Everyone is curious at the message the man received. It must be something big for Genesis to become so frantic. And… isn’t that the spiciest cake they ate before? Why did he need so much? After making the purchase, Genesis rushes out again leaving the rest in the bakery.

“Okay, that’s weird.”

After they clear everything, the fairies bid the gentlemen farewell at the entrance. Sephiroth remain for a while talking to Cloud.

“You must be tired.” Sephiroth said.

“Yeah, have to deliver some of the goods away from the town.”

“Rest well; I will wait for your call.” A bait.

“Sure, I wil-!!!” Cloud realizes his mistake.

“By the way, you look lovely in the fairy outfit, Miss Claudia.” Sephiroth give a smirk and tucks a piece of hair behind the ear. He leans in to kiss the rosy cheek.

Cloud is stuck on the spot until Sephiroth is out of sight. Aerith approaches slowly from behind and-

“Gyahh! Aerith!”

“What did Mr. General said?”

“Aerith, oh my god, he knows!”

“That’s great right?”

“He is not supposed to know. I mean, how did he know? I have clean the make-up and make sure I didn’t have anything on me to give away!”

“Hmm…… You smell very sweet… like some kind of fruit, or flower……”

“You know that not helping at all, Aerith.”

“No, I think something on you is giving out the smell.”

Cloud feels around and checks every pocket. Aside from his PHS, he found a piece of paper with the fruity smell Aerith picked up. Disbelief and horror paint his face. He looks at Aerith wide eyes and gape like a fish.

“Ugh……” Cloud leans into the girl hug.

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore right?”

The tightening of the embrace and the groan from the sniffing male only brings out a fit of giggles from the designer.

======================================================================================================

Omake:

Genesis walks in haste when he finally reaches the floor to his apartment unit. He could not wait any longer to see the person who is inside his – their – apartment right now. Good thing he remembers to buy Bloody Fang before he left the bakery.

“Hope he has cooled down a bit.” Genesis knows very well with his lover’s behavior.

Come up to his door, he thought of using his card to go into his unit. Yet, seeing that his lover is a member of the Turks, he has a feeling the security access to his apartment had been altered. Sighing in defeat, Genesis moves to press the doorbell. After waiting for a whole two minutes, someone inside decide to answer.

[Who is there, yo?]

“Reno, it’s me.”

[Oh, hello, Mr. Rhapsodos.] Genesis winces at the name.

“Open the door, please. I brought you the cakes.”

[……Nope!]

“Reno, come on. I know you love the cake. Look, I’m sorry. I should have let you know where I will be today. Even I found they are having that occasion once we arrived at the bakery.”

[That still did not explain why you look so happy when they serve you, yo! I can’t believe it, I’m mad at you right now because of a few ladies wearing the tinkle bell, yo!]

“Reno, that’s call jealousy.”

[Am not, yo! And wipe that smirk off your face!] Though, the intercom has no camera to see.

“Reno, come on, honey. Are you sure you don’t want the cake?”

[……]

“I guess it’s a waste to throw it away. No one like spicy cake like you do.” Genesis sighs heavily.

Reno chews on his lips when he heard the regret in the tone. All his anger just flew out the window and he unlocks the security without a second thought. The surprise on Genesis comes into view when the door slide opens.

“Give me the cakes, yo! And I’m still mad at you!” Reno snatched the box from Genesis and retreat back into the apartment.

Before he can reaches the couch, a pair of strong arms sneak around the red head and tugs back. Protest was cut off when Genesis forces a kiss on the younger Turk. Looks like Genesis wins again this round.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I manage somehow. I almost sway from the fluff to write some angst. I have try to keep Claudia identity as a secret until the end. Well, in the end I give up as Sephiroth is smarter than I thought. ("You just bad in writing" Sephiroth give the solemn face.)  
> Alright, I put in the omake in the last minutes. Reno is kind of very hard to write. But I remember he always said a yo! in the end of his speech.
> 
> Well, please comment if you have any idea or found any mistake. I will try to come up with a new idea.


End file.
